The present invention is directed to a cassette for the acceptance of medical instruments, such as dental instruments so that they may be hygienically treated. To subject the instruments in the cassette to the treatment, the cassette is placed into a pressure-tight closable chamber of an apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,893, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference thereto and which is a continuation of an application which was the basis for European 0 429 960, discloses a cassette which receives instruments and is inserted into a chamber of an apparatus which injects treatment fluid into the cassette for treating instruments disposed therein. The cassette of the patent is constructed of two parts when the instruments are deposited on a grating in the lower cassette half. The cassette is then closed with the upper half and placed in a sterilizer.
The instruments can only be subjected to a sterilization with the known cassette, whereby it is mainly only the exterior surface of the instruments that are sterilized by the hot steam. With this cassette, a treatment of instruments, particularly of their internal parts or cavities, does not occur beyond the contact of hot steam on the outer surfaces of the instrument.